darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
717
Beth saves Judith from Jenny who is apparently insane. Synopsis : Collinwood in 1897. In the tower room of the great house a tragic secret has been locked behind a door. But a newcomer to Collinwood, spurred on by her own fears, has inadvertently opened the door. And now a woman mad with grief roams the halls, knowing only that she has been hurt and that she must hurt in return. Beth saves Judith from Jenny who is apparently insane. Rachel tells Barnabas all that has happened to her, he goes to the tower room to investigate. Barnabas searches the tower room and finds nothing; later the door opens while he searches. Beth and Judith have cleaned out the Tower Room by the time Barnabas gets to it. He find a doll's head. It looked beaten and abused. Memorable quotes : Judith: (about her grandmother's possessions) Sometimes on nights like this, it seems she's not willing to give them up. ---- : Judith: We're all turning as mad as she is. ---- : Barnabas: Here at Collinwood, old hates don't die. They lie in wait for the innocent and the unsuspecting. ---- : Barnabas: I've lived through danger before. ---- : Barnabas: You see, you really can't trust anyone here... no one is quite what they seem. : Rachel: Except you, Barnabas. : Barnabas: Except me, of course. ---- : Jenny: I know what color a lie is: It's red! Red...like blood! ---- : Rachel: I've never had many friends. : Barnabas: Neither have I. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Marie Wallace as Jenny Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Jenny sings the song , written in 1794 by Robert Burns. * Why doesn't Barnabas use his supernatural abilities as a vampire to teleport into the tower room? (In a voice over outside the front door, Barnabas tells himself that he could easily get into the room without a key, but then that would arouse Rachel's suspicion, as she would wonder how he got in without a key.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Why did the light go out? * TIMELINE: It was tonight when Jenny attacked Rachel. Day 283 begins and will end in 718. 3am: Barnabas enters the tower room. Blooper and continuity errors * The doll head looks to be made from rubber or plastic. Neither were in wide use until many years later. * In the previous episode, Rachel left the tower room key in the lock, and Jenny locked her in and then dropped the key from the landing. How does Rachel now have the key in her room? * After Rachel lightly kisses Barnabas, someone coughs off-screen. * After Judith talks about her grandmother and feeling spooked by her on a night like this, the scene shifts to Barnabas outside, and the music suddenly starts, distorted, whirring. * Dirk broke into the tower room in the previous episode to rescue Rachel; however, the door here appears to be intact. * When Barnabas and Rachel talk in the Old House, the clock reads 10:50pm, but it is midnight when they get to Collinwood. What took them so long? Judith delays Rachel when she is attempting to give Barnabas the key, but Barnabas does not sneak in until 3:00am. Was he outside the whole time?'' No. He obviously returned later. Judith was still awake when Rachel gave him the key, and Rachel told him so.'' * Judith invited Rachel to have a glass of sherry. She pours one glass, then puts the lid back on the bottle, then removes it again to pour the second glass. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 717 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 717 - Mommy Weirdest The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 717Category:Dark Shadows episodes